REC
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: We have stumbled upon a great horror movie and well this is the result of it... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**M: Hi guys its Mandy**_

_**T: And Taylor *waves***_

_**M: Ok we have recently had a little bit of a run in with some writers block…**_

_**T: Dun dun dun *dramatic pose***_

_**M: Tay…**_

_**T: Sorry**_

_**M: Ok as I was saying we ran into a case of writers block so in order to combat with that we came up with this thrilling and chilling story**_

_**T: Well… not came up with but decided to put this together… do you guys remember Secret Window? Well it's like that, this will be based off of a fantastic horror movie… and not the American remake version either**_

_**M: Now if you're expecting it to end up as a Liley story… sorry but that's not how this story will turn out, but we will be seeing the lovely Miley Stewart and oh so beautiful Lilly Truscott**_

_**T: So if you are uncomfortable with horror movies I suggest you either get a parent to read this with or you simply look away… because we now present to you…**_

●**REC**

_Warning_

_The footage you are about to witness is from the 2006 biohazard incident in a town just outside of Springfield, IL. This footage was taken by a local news reporter and her camera woman. This footage was never meant for anyone outside of the US Government to see._

"Is it on? Are you recording?" a voice came

"Hang on just a sec." another voice

"Hurry up, we were supposed to start an hour ago."

"Hang on…" static is heard before Miley Stewart with a microphone in her hand comes into view, "Ok we're on." Said the person behind the camera

"Welcome everyone this is Miley Stewart, and tonight just like every night we will be sharing some midnight moments whi…" Miley starts cracking up and sticks her tongue out, "Ok start over"

The camera turns and we see Lilly Truscott holding the camera, "You see what I have to work with here?" she said jokingly

"Shut up" Miley said playfully swatting at Lilly, "Come on, let's start again"

"Ok, go ahead" Lilly said as she started recording again.

"Ok…" Miley takes a deep breath then starts looking at the camera weirdly, "Where's the frame?"

"About right here" Lilly said motioning that she was filming Miley from about her waist up

"Ok so you can't see this hand" Miley raises her left hand into frame"

"Nope"

"Ok…" Miley was about to start again but a siren began to go off, "Ok we better stop for now"

The camera shuts off then comes back on, filming Miley again

"Good evening, this is Miley Stewart here with 'While You Were Sleeping' where we are going to be following some firemen on their late night tour of duty and…" Miley starts giggling again from Lilly making faces at her, "Lilly stop you're messing me up"

"Ok, ok sorry keep going" Lilly apologized then motioned for Miley to go again.

"Good evening, this is Miley Stewart with 'While You Were Sleeping' where we will be following some of our city's firemen on their late night tour of duty, but no that's not all we're also going to see things that no one has seen before, such as where they sleep, where they live, where they relax, where they get ready, what they eat… we're going to get the low down on the station itself and all of its inhabitants. And you will be coming along for the ride as well on 'While You Were Sleeping'." Miley finishes with a smile before the camera cuts off

When the camera cuts back on we see Miley standing next to an older gentleman standing next to her.

"Are we ready?" the man asks

"Yep just one second" Miley says then walks up to Lilly and whispers in her ear, "Hey if this guy starts acting like a jerk just cut ok"

"Gotcha" Lilly replies before Miley goes back to standing next to the man, "And we're rolling"

Miley and the man start walking, Lilly walking backwards to film them, "Andrew you are the boss, the uhh coordinator here is that correct?" Miley asks

"Yes I am the leader of the squads, I am responsible for them both inside and outside of the station and during all the incidents." camera cuts.

Camera cuts back on we see Andrew showing Miley all the fire suits.

"Here we have the jackets, boots and helmets" Andrew takes one of the helmets showing it to Miley, "Here you can try it on, its clean"

"Ha ok" Miley puts the helmet on, "I'm going to be the heroine tonight on the show" Miley giggles as Andrew helps her put on one of the jackets.

"Want one that fits?" he asked

"No its fine its just you guys are enormous" Miley said jokingly

"Yes we are, we have to be pretty fit to do what we do." Andrew says while he holds up the boots, "And here are the boots and as you can see the pants are stuck inside them already."

Miley looks at them as the boots are placed on the ground, "Its just like the cartoon, you jump inside them and ta da you're dressed" Miley laughed some as she stepped inside the boots and pulled the pants up, "How do I look?" Miley struck a pose but as soon as she did the pants fell down.

"Nice, Miley very nice" Lilly said with laughter in her voice.

"Alright well let's see if you get a call, and we'll be right there with you when it happens." Miley said as she started taking the gear off.

"Well its kinda like a lottery, we might get a call we might not."

"Well let's hope you do and you'll see I'll be there to help out, who knows I might save someone." Miley joked then the camera cuts off.

When the camera cuts back on Miley and Andrew are walking down a hallway, "Now down here we have our mess hall, where we have all our meals, breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Oh goodie, let's see where all the mouthwatering meals you guys cook up, come on Lil" Miley grabs Lilly pulling her towards the door of the mess hall and opening it.

"Oooh something smells good" Lilly said as she tried to capture all the firefighters that were eating as most of them started yelling and waving hello to them.

"Are y'all enjoying your meal?" Miley said as she waved back at them while Andrew lead them to two firemen and they stood up

"This is Jake Ryan and Oliver Oken, these are the two firemen you will be shadowing tonight." Andrew introduced them.

"Oh no don't get up, finish eating we can talk to you later." Miley said not wanting to interrupt their meal, knowing the men could have to leave any moment.

"It's very nice to meet you, we're looking forward to talking with you later." Jake said as he looked Miley over without her knowing.

"Ok so you two can finish your meal and we can meet up later then." Miley said with a smile

"Do you want to go look at the museum?" Andrew said to which Miley nodded and he began to lead the way, Miley coming in front of the camera behind him motioning for Lilly to cut

When the camera is cut back on we see Miley helping Oliver and Jake put on their wireless mics.

"Ok test it." Miley said as Jake pulled the mic pinned to his collar up to his mouth.

"Check one, two… check one, two"

"Got that?" Miley looked at Lilly and she nodded, "Ok that should be good but you don't have to pull it up, just leave it, it's very sensitive so it'll pick up everything you say."

"This won't get in the way of anything will it?" Jake asked as he tried to adjust the mic on his collar.

"Hmm.. I don't think so… we'll just move it if it does." Miley answered as she helped Jake adjust his mic.

"Ok Oliver say something" Miley said so they could test Oliver's mic.

"Ok uhh… one, two… one…" Oliver smiles, "I need a kick drum… a guitar now… and a bass slide… gonna rock, gonna jam, gonna…" Oliver sang a little before Jake stopped him.

"Dude don't even start" Jake said shoving Oliver a little.

"Aww I thought it was good" Lilly said from behind the camera before it cut off.

When the camera comes back on we see Miley and Jake standing in front of the fire trucks, Miley about to interview him.

"So Jake, tell us what a normal night is like for a fireman." Miley said before looking at Jake awaiting his answer.

"Well a normal night is pretty much… routine" Jake says then chuckles as he realizes what he said.

"Which is normal" Miley joked trying to keep the interview going

"Well it's like this… you see people have the impression that we're always putting out fires, when in reality about 70% of the calls we get are to provide a different service."

"Different service meaning…" Miley urged on.

"Well like to shut of water pipes that are leaking… to rescue people's pets… I know that sounds like a cliché but we actually provide that service" Jake explains looking at the camera.

Miley giggles a little before speaking again, "Well… this is going to sound horrible but… I hope the alarm goes off and you all get called out," Miley holds up her hands to the camera like she would to defend herself from someone attacking, "Nothing to serious but just something that we can follow you and document it. Don't take that the wrong way but…"

"Just something for the show" Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Exactly" Miley looks at the camera again, "Well there you go, a little peek into the life of a fireman, you have to be able to wait and pass the time until you get a call… so I guess we'll go catch a movie in the relaxation room I guess."

"Yea something like that." Jake replied.

"Alright let's go" Miley said before the camera cuts off.

When the camera comes back on we see Miley, Jake and Oliver standing near the bottom of the fire poll leading to the fire trucks.

"I have always wanted to try this" Miley said with a smile on her face before looking at Oliver and Jake, "Can I?"

"Go for it" Oliver answered as he led Miley out to go up to the top.

When Miley gets to the top she looks down at the camera and waves, "Ok here I come" she slides down, squealing slightly as she went until she got to the bottom, "Omg that was so much fun, I gotta go again" Miley says before running back up to the top as the camera cuts off.

When the camera cuts back on we see Miley and Jake standing by the fire gear the firemen use to go out to answer a call.

"As you see we have basically what you expect, we have our fire pants with the boots connected to them…" Jake handed Miley a pair, "Try them on if you want."

"Oh god these are going to be way too big for me" Miley says as she slips on the pants and boots, pulling the suspenders up and over her shoulders and tried to walk around in them, "Whoa"

"Alright now the coat" Jake handed her a fire coat.

Miley slipped that on as well and held her arms out, "I am way too small to work for you guys" Miley said laughing some as Jake handed her a helmet and she put it on as well with it covering her eyes, "Yea no way" Miley joked.

"Well we can get you some that fit if you wanted." Jake offered

"No that's fine… So how long does it take you guys to get all this stuff on when you get a call?" Miley asked.

"On average from the time we stop what we're doing until we get into the truck its at most 3 minutes or less." Oliver answered

"Wow, you guys are quick." Miley got an idea, "Hey I bet you I could get ready quicker than you could." she said to Jake.

"Ha no way… you're on" Jake accepted the challenge before the camera cut off.

When the camera cuts back on we see Jake and Miley standing next to each other like they are about to race, "Ready? Set… GO!" Lilly said from behind the camera.

Jake and Miley rush over to the sets of gear in front of them, Jake getting there just before Miley did and they both pull on the gear, Miley finishing just a few seconds before Jake.

"WOO!" Miley cheered as she did a small victory dance while Oliver laughed at Jake then the camera cuts off again.

When the camera cuts back on Miley is standing in a hall way.

"Well… it's been a few hours already, everyone is either sleeping or in the recreation area, let's go look in on them." Miley said before motioning for Lilly to follow her as they walk out onto a cross walk over the basketball court where they see Jake, Oliver and a few others just finishing up a game before they all start chatting with each other, "Hey Lilly turn on the mics."

Lilly turned on the mics and handed a speaker to Miley so she could listen to them as one of the guys asked Jake what it was like having Miley following him around.

"It's always nice having a girl that hot following me around… I bet you anything I'll be in bed with her by the end of the night." Jake said getting a laugh from all the others.

Miley rolled her eyes before turning to the group and yelling, "I'll take that bet!"

Jake jumped some as he turned and looked at her while the others laughed until the alarm went off with a voice saying instructions and they ran to the fire pole and slid down.

"Great, we get to see some action." Miley smiled before they ran down the stairs to the fire pole but Lilly stopped Miley.

"Wait what do I do I can't go down that with the camera."

"Umm… Come on" Miley ran to the nearest stairs, Lilly following, as they ran down to the fire trucks where Oliver was waiting for them.

"Come on, hurry up." He said as they ran in and hopped into the truck before he did and shut the door behind him.

**To Be Continued….**

_**T: Well what do you think? You like it?**_

_**M: Tell us in the comments if we should keep this going.**_

_**T: Well that's all we got for now, hopefully this will help with the writer's block, so until next time I'm Taylor.**_

_**M: And I'm Mandy, C ya**_

_**T: Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**M: Hey everyone… well… I don't really like prolonging these updates because it's a remake basically so here we go… Tay… *looks around* Tay?**_

_**T: *comes sneaking up behind Mandy going for an RKO* AHH! *jumps and grabs Mandy***_

**REC**

Camera focuses in after a few seconds of darkness showing Miley sitting against the side door of the fire truck

"Are we back on?" Miley asks Lilly and she gives a thumbs up, "Ok, tell me when to go"

"Ok… now" Lilly responds

"Ok we have Joey driving," camera pans over to the man driving the fire truck, "And the two firemen we are shadowing, Jake and Oliver here in front of me" camera pans over to Jake and Oliver and they wave, "And we are on our way to a call and as Jake explained earlier not all calls are for fires, all of them could be called out for… a water leak, to help someone out of their apartment, or for a fire" Miley leaned forward to ask Jake Oliver something, "Don't you put on the… what do you call it… alarm? The lights and the alarm that makes the noise" Miley points up at the ceiling where the siren and lights would be.

"We don't normally use it for services like these because it's not that urgent" Oliver explains.

"But if you want… we could put it on, not a problem" Jake came in, putting on a smile for Miley who just rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" Oliver asked Miley

"Well…" Miley looks at Lilly and shrugs her shoulders

"What's your show called again?" Oliver asks suddenly

"While You're Asleep" Miley answers

"While you're asleep? Then who watches it?" Jake says jokingly getting a chuckle from everyone.

The camera pans over to Miley, "We ave to do another take I said alarm, not siren." Miley says a little embarrassed, "I can't believe I said alarm" she laughed a little at herself before the camera cut off for a moment before cutting back on, facing the front looking where the truck was heading

"3 on your right" Jake says and the other two guys look over, "Oh 4 on your left" Jake said again getting both guys to look and agree as the camera pans over to Miley and she shrugs her shoulder.

"What do those numbers mean?" Miley leaned up and asked.

"Oh nothing really, just on long drives like this Jake looks around ranking all the hotties we pass." Oliver explained

"I got two 5's behind us" Jake said giving his cheeky smile

"Very professional" Miley says sarcastically as she looks up and sees the truck coming to a stop.

"Ok everyone ready?" Oliver says looking back at Miley and Lilly then opens the door and he and Jake get out as Lilly and Miley follow closely behind

"What are you taking with you?" Miley asks as Jake and Oliver open the side doors of the fire truck and getting things out.

"Tools… We have everything." Jake explains as he gets a sledgehammer, "In this case, tools that we can use to open locks and doors." he finishes as he and Oliver walk past the two girls and towards the building.

The camera pans over to Miley as she tries to walk and face the camera at the same time, "We're here with Oliver and Jake, we're almost to the building that called for help." Miley looks around, "We can see the police are here," camera pans over to the police cars with their lights flashing, "Maybe its more serious than we thought"

"We'll see when we get in there" Oliver says as they reach the door to the building

"I don't think it is" Jake says as he opens the door

"Come on let's go in" Miley motions for Lilly to follow her and the two firemen

They all walk in and see a group of people standing in the lobby and they all face the Jake and Oliver as they walk in, all talking at once trying to figure out what is going on.

"Good evening everyone" Jake said as they walked in and an older gentleman walked up to him, "now what happened?"

"There was a woman screaming" the man said then others started talking

"We were called so we came over" Oliver explained to an older woman before looking around then turning back, "please calm down we're here to take care of everything."

"The screams… there were screams" another person said

"She lives alone with her cats" came the voice of another person.

"Did you make the call?" Oliver asked the older woman

"No it was me" came the voice of another woman who was holding a little girl that couldn't have been more than 4, who was holding a small camera recording the firemen.

"It was you?" Oliver asks

"Yes" the woman answered nodding her head, "I heard the screams so I called the police"

Oliver turns to Jake and taps him on his arm to get his attention, "We need to head upstairs, that's where it seems the screams are coming from."

"It's about time you got here" a police officer said as he came down the stairs.

"We got the call a few minutes ago, what's going on?" Jake replied as Miley motioned for Lilly to go up and film the officer.

As Lilly climbed a few steps to get closer to the officer he spoke again, "Ok this way" he looked at Lilly with the camera, "What the hell? What is this?"

"It's a local TV crew, they're shadowing us" Oliver explained

"Please stay down here everyone" the officer said as the other tenants tried to follow.

"Oh sure we'll just sleep down here if you want" the woman holding the young girl said

"Miss, please let us work, we'll be out of here in no time" the officer said before turning to Oliver and Jake, "They aren't yours are they?"

"No they're from a local TV station" Oliver explained, "they're doing a report on how we work."

"Ok, well they're your responsibility then" the officer said then turns to Miley, "If I tell you to stop taping then you stop taping, understand? If I tell you to get lost then you leave as quick as you can"

"Ok but we have permission to film everything" Miley says only getting silence from the officer as they head up the stairs.

"The old lady lives on the first floor up here" the officer says to Oliver and Jake

"What happened?" Oliver asks

"It looks like she fell. They heard her screams and called."

"What about those people downstairs?"

"She was screaming bloody murder. The neighbors say she's really weird, she never goes out, she has no family." The officer looks upstairs and sees his partner standing at the door with one of the tenants, "Could you please go down stairs with the others?" he says to the tenant and he immediately rushes down stairs, then the officer looks down the stairwell, seeing all the tenants looking up at them as Lilly looks down as well, "Don't they have anything better to do?" he looks up, "Go downstairs now damn it!" he yells at the tenant that was trying to go back upstairs, "Please get out of the way" he says to Miley as she was trying to get back towards Lilly.

"Sorry, sorry" Miley said as she quickly made her way next to Lilly as she looked at Jake opening a tool box.

"Are we supposed to be filming all this?" Lilly asks

"We have permission, don't worry" Miley replies then steps in front of the camera, "Ok I'm going to do an introduction" Miley steps back some then takes a deep breath, "We're in front of the door of an elderly resident that has had some sort of problem, neighbors heard screams… Amy Duncan, the woman who called the fire department says… AHH!" Miley yelps some as Jake took the sledgehammer and bashed the door open

"Ma'am… this is the police" the officer said as he and the two firemen walked into the room.

"Come on" Miley says quietly motioning for Lilly to follow as they walk behind Oliver and Jake, Lilly moving her camera so she could film what was happening.

"We're here to help you. Can you hear me?" the officer said as they walked down the hallway towards the living room area.

"Turn off the camera" the other officer said as Lilly accidentally bumped into him.

"I'm sorry" Lilly replied

"Let me through" Miley said as she made her way back to Lilly, allowing Lilly to get a glimpse of the elderly woman standing at the end of the hallway in a night gown covered with blood down the front, "Whatever you do don't stop filming" Miley whispered to Lilly

"Ma'am can you hear the ambulance?" the officer called out but the woman didn't respond just stood there shaking, "Don't worry we're going to take you to the hospital" he continued as they stepped closer to the woman then the officer turned to his partner, "What's her name?"

"Rebecca" his partner replied

"Rebecca… ma'am… we…" stops when he hears a crash and turns to see Lilly had accidentally knocked something off a side table

"Sorry, I can't see anything" Lilly said as the officer just shook his head then turned back to the woman.

"Ma'am come with us, everything will be ok" they start walking a little quicker to the woman, Miley and Lilly following closely behind.

"What happened is she alright?" Miley whispered to Oliver then Lilly cuts on her light on her camera.

"Turn that light off!" the officer says as he turns to Lilly, "Get them out of here"

"Turn it off, turn it off" Miley said as she back Lilly up then whispered, "Keep rolling"

"Stop taping, don't make him any more mad" Oliver said politely as Lilly held the camera by its handle by her side, still rolling

"It's off ok" Lilly said as she managed to angle the camera so it could record the officer interacting with the woman.

"We need an ambulance immediately for medical assistance" the officer said into his radio, "It's urgent be quick"

"AHH!" the woman screeched and jumped on the couch, almost snarling at Oliver and Jake

"Ma'am calm down please, the ambulance is here." The officer said trying to calm the woman down, "Andy move this and get them out of here, I don't want anyone in here while we wait for the ambulance."

As the other officer went to usher Miley and Lilly out the woman screeches again and grabs the officer and tackles him onto the couch, making it tip backwards and they roll on the floor as the others try to pull the woman off him. Meanwhile Lilly turns on her light again and starts watching everything until she hears Miley screaming and she turns, seeing Miley with a very frightened look on her face.

"Lilly what do we do?" she said as she backed up against the wall, terrified

Lilly then turned back seeing the woman still on top of the officer and seeing the woman sink her teeth into the officer's neck, pulling back with a huge chunk of his skin in her mouth and the officer bleeding profusely.

"GET HER OFF ME!" the officer yells as Jake pulls the woman off him and holds her down

"Holy shit! Get him out of here!" the other officer Andy says to Oliver as he carries him away from the woman

"Help me man!" Oliver says to Andy then turns to Jake seeing he had the woman securely held down, "Jake stay with her."

"Alright just get him out of here" Jake replies as he continues to hold down the woman

"Get out of the way!" Oliver yells at Lilly making her turn and run, following Miley out of the room, then she turns back, running backwards to film Oliver and Andy carrying the wounded officer out of the room.

"Hurry, hurry, we need to get him down stairs." Oliver says as he and Andy turn and start downstairs then Lilly turns to Miley

"You got that?" Miley said straight into the camera, "Tape everything" Lilly focuses back on Oliver and Andy carrying the wounded officer down the stairs then Miley pops back into frame, "Tape fucking everything"

"Holy shit he's bleeding to death" Oliver said as they made their way to the ground floor

"Hang on, he's slipping" Andy said trying to get a better grip on his partner

"You got it?"

"Yea go, go"

Lilly keeps filming as they carry the wounded officer to the ground floor

"We need something… something to put pressure on the wound" Oliver said looking around then looks at Miley, "Your jacket!"

"Here" Miley takes off her jacket and goes to hand it to Oliver

"You have do it, put your hand right on it"

"What? Oh my god" Miley puts her jacket on the wounded officer's neck and pressed down with her hand, trying to keep up with Oliver and Andy.

"Come on keep up" Oliver said as Miley almost stumbled

"I'm trying" Miley replies then a big bang occurs and the lights go out

"What the fuck is going on I can't see" Oliver says

"The light… Lilly your light" Miley says wanting Lilly to turn on her light, "turn on your light"

Lilly turns on her camera light, first thing popping up was the wounded officer cringing in pain in his now blood covered uniform as Oliver and Andy get him down to the ground floor

"Be careful, keep the wound covered" Oliver says to Miley as she keeps pressure on it as the lights come back on in the building

"We need to get him out of here to that ambulance" Andy says as he and Oliver start towards the front door but all the other tenants are blocking it, "Move! We need out!"

One of the tenants turns and says, "They aren't letting anyone out, they won't let us out!"

"What the fuck? Why not?" Andy says

"I don't know they just said we can't come out"

"Look this man is wounded, we have to get him out" Oliver says as he takes the wounded officer in his arms by himself.

"We have to make a compress" the tenant says

"Are you a doctor?" Oliver asks as he lets the tenant look at the officer

"I'm an intern, we need to get him on a flat surface" the tenant replies

"Take him over there and let him look at him" Andy says as he tries to move everyone out of the way so Oliver could get through

"Be careful with his head, hold his head" the intern tells Miley as she holds his head steady

"Like this?" Miley asks cautiously getting a nod from the intern

"Let me see.. let me see the jacket" he tells Miley and she hands it to him before starting to make a compress with it

Miley then starts to panic some seeing all the blood so she gets up, letting the intern work with the wounded officer and rushes to the door, practically running into it then screaming through it, "Let us out! We have injured people in here. What the fuck is going on!"

"We need an ambulance now!" Andy yells into his radio

"What's going on?" Amy comes up and asks Oliver

"Silence! Quiet listen" Andy yells as he hears someone speaking from an intercom.

"_Health Authorities have decided to seal off the building for safety reasons. We're working to get you out as soon as possible. We ask for your cooperation, the agents that are with you will keep you posted on what to do… Follow their instructions and remain calm. Thank you" _the intercom voice said before going silent

"What the hell?" Miley yells as she continues to bang on the door.

"What do we do?" Some of the tenants ask Andy as he pushes past them and speaks into his radio

"341, 341, we need to get out" a voice comes from the other side, "What do you mean we can't leave? My friend is about to die and…"

"_We are aware of the situation. We can't do anything for now, we'll keep you updated."_

"FUCK!" Andy yells

"What did they say?" Amy asked

"We can't get out" Andy replies

"We have to get your friend out of here or he'll bleed to death" the intern says as he walks up

"What's going on, why can't we leave?" Amy asks along with all the other tenants

"We just can't, please calm down" Andy looks at Lilly, "Stop filming please!" he shoves the camera out of his face, knocking Lilly back a few steps.

"Do not touch the camera!" Miley yells as she rushes up to Andy

"Why not?"

"Don't you fucking dare touch the camera" Miley says as she gets up close to Andy's face, "We have to let everyone know what the fuck is going on in here" Miley turns and goes over to the door and smacks on it more, "Fuck!"

"I'm in charge and I say turn it off and calm down!"

Miley comes back and gets in Andy's face again, "Then worry about what's going on not about whether we tape it or not"

"Yea find out what's going on" the intern says

"Film this" Amy says

"Ok we have to get this man out of here" Andy says but then stops when he hears Oliver yell

"Will you all just shut up! There has to be another way out" Oliver looks behind him and sees a shutter, "What's behind here?"

"A textile workshop" Amy answers.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asks

"It's a textile workshop, what do you think it means?" Amy says a little aggravated

"Ok ok everyone calm down" Oliver holds his hands up, "Is there a way out from there?"

The owner of the apartment building comes up "Yes through the back"

"Ok, everyone move back please, let us have room" Andy comes up trying to keep everyone back.

"How does this open?" Oliver asks the owner

"What are you doing?" Andy asks Oliver

"Trying to get out of here" Oliver says as he tries to pull the shutter open

"Wait!" Amy says as she holds up her cell phone, "My husband's outside he says there are loads of cops, they've blocked off the street, he was getting antibiotics for her." she strokes her daughter's head and is about to say something else but stops when they hear a yell coming from upstairs before seeing a person hit the floor.

"Oh my god!" a tenant screams out as blood starts pooling under the person's head.

"Jake!" Oliver yells as he rushes up to Jake's motionless body trying to turn him over

"No! Don't move him!" the intern says

"Yes we have to"

"No he has a pulse don't move him!"

"Jake… Jake come on say something" Oliver says trying to get Jake to respond as Andy looks up from where they were.

"The woman is still up there" Andy says and tries to pull Oliver away from Jake, "We have to go secure her" he looks at the doctor intern, "Stay with him, we're going upstairs" he takes Oliver and starts upstairs then turns around, "Everyone please remain down here" he looks at Lilly "And will you please stop recording!" he puts his hand in front of the lens and grabs at it until it shuts off.

_**M: *feels Tay grab my head and I push her off onto the bed* Nice try**_

_**T: Dang almost had it**_

_**M: Never *giggles* Well there's another installment of REC now please we really want your input do you want us to continue with this?**_

_**T: Yes please tell us**_

_**M: Until next time, I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And I'm Taylor**_

_**M&T: C ya**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**M: Hello everyone I'm here with… *looks around* Tay come on get out here**_

_**T: No! *under the covers in bed***_

_**M: Tay don't be like that, they can't win every time**_

_**T: They were supposed to… they were going to go to the championship game everything was working the way they needed it too all they had to do was win**_

_**M: Tay…**_

_**T: NO!**_

_**M: Ok fine I'll do this by myself… sorry she's upset her team lost last night… anyway… hang on *sneaks up on the bed and jumps on it and on top of Tay***_

_**T: Ahh! Hey! *wiggles out of the bed and onto the floor* Oww**_

_**M: Sorry but you've been in there all day**_

_**T: I wanna be, I'm sad**_

_**M: Aww Tay… *thinks* Will an RKO help?**_

_**T: What?**_

_**M: Here *sticks my head out* I won't move**_

_**T: *goes to hit an RKO but stops* I can't… not the same**_

_**M: Ugh ok fine I… *gets hit with an RKO***_

_**T: Finally! Woo! *does Orton pose***_

**REC**

The screen flickers some before you hear Miley's voice, "I don't care what they say, we have to tape this. We have to show what's happening."

The camera flicks on and we see it pointing up at Miley talking to Lilly as she picked it up and pointed it at Miley but then a scream is heard from above and she points it up the stairs.

"What was that?" Miley asks as she looks up the stairs as well.

"I don't know…" Lilly says as she points the camera at Miley as she started up the stairs, "Be careful"

Miley slowly makes her way up the stairs, Lilly following closely behind her, recording everything.

"Fuck… where is that coming from?" Miley says as she hears a loud bang

"It's coming from in there" Lilly says as they make their way to the door of the injured elderly woman, Miley saw it was open so she looks inside, "Be careful"

"Where are they?" Miley says as she slowly steps into the apartment, seeing it had been destroyed more than it was earlier.

Miley and Lilly slowly make their way down the darkened hallway, hearing groans and other small bangs every now and again.

"Move over so I can see" Lilly says gently moving Miley out of the way so she could see down the hallway and then slowly starts down the hallway.

"Lilly don't…" Miley whisper yelled to her camera girl only getting a hush noise from Lilly, "Lilly get back here"

"Shh keep quiet" Lilly says as she keeps going down the hallway, getting closer and closer to the living room area.

"Lilly come back"

Lilly just ignores Miley and keeps going, hearing screams now coming from the living room area before jumping back some as she sees a young dark haired girl in short pj shorts and an oversized shirt come running around the corner, hitting the wall before taking a few more steps then collapsing, holding her bloody wounded arm.

"What are you doing?" Oliver comes running in and checking on the girl.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Andy comes running in behind him looking directly at Lilly and Miley

"She's dead" Oliver says as he stands up from the young girl that wasn't moving at all now then he looks up the hallway as he heard a screech, making the others look too and they see the elderly woman with even more blood covering her night gown standing there just glaring at all of them.

"Ma'am don't move" Andy says as he had his gun pulled, aimed directly at the elderly woman, "Ma'am"

The elderly woman screeches more before charging towards Andy very quickly

"Stop! Don't move!" Andy yells then fires his gun seeing the woman wasn't stopping, firing 3 times before the woman finally falls to the ground, not moving.

Miley and Lilly just stand there in shock as Lilly zooms in her camera on the elderly woman before looking at Oliver as he puts his hand up and pushes Andy's arms down who was still holding the gun pointed at the elderly woman.

"Let's go… come on" Oliver said softly knowing Andy was still shaken from what had just happened.

"She… she wouldn't stop" Andy said.

"I know… its ok, relax" Oliver said trying to calm Andy down.

"You saw her right?" Andy asked

"Yeah… I did" Oliver replied, "Come on let's go downstairs"

"I… I couldn't do anything" Andy said as Oliver lead him out of the apartment and down the stairs but he stopped when he saw Miley and Lilly, "Fucking asshole!" Andy comes running up to Lilly and tries to grab the camera but Oliver comes up behind him and stops him before he can take it away and leads him out, shaking his head at Lilly before disappearing down the stairs, leaving Miley and Lilly in the apartment, still in shock from the events that had just occurred.

Miley looked back and forth from Oliver and Andy leaving then to the two dead women in the apartment, breathing heavily before slowly walking towards Lilly then whispering, "Did you get that?"

"I got it… I got everything" Lilly said softly

"Let me see it" Miley says reaching around trying to turn the camera to see the screen

"Don't worry, I got it" Lilly said pulling the camera away

"Did you not hear me I said let me fucking see it! Fucking show it to me!" Miley yells as she tries to grab the camera again before the camera starts rewinding until it gets to the elderly woman screeching as she charged Andy until he shot 3 times and she falls to the ground then it fast forwards to Miley as she rushes down the stairs, Lilly following closely behind.

"Get this, get it all" Miley says as she makes her way to the ground floor then turns to the shingled door being pulled up then Oliver pushing past her to talk to the intern doctor

"You stay here with the wounded, we're going to check the exit" Oliver says to the intern only getting a nod for an answer.

"Wait a minute, hang on" Andy says as he gets to his feet, "We have strict orders to stay in the hall.." Andy looks at Lilly and pushes the camera trying to get her to move away but she doesn't budge, "Help me out here." he says almost begging Oliver.

Oliver looks at him for a moment then says, "These men are dying… Fuck orders" Oliver then turns and heads towards the back of the apartment building

"He's right. You shouldn't tell us…" one of the elderly tenants starts saying to Andy as Miley rushes to follow Oliver, motioning for Lilly to follow as well before the camera shuts off.

When the camera cuts back on we see Miley running backwards to face Lilly as they followed Oliver to the back door that was being lite up by police lights, "There are two people dead, two that died violent deaths," Miley says as Andy rushes past her as well following Oliver to the door, "And two that need urgent medical attention. The police have blocked off the area, they are keeping us in here with no explanations so we're searching for another way out" Miley then goes to check on the door with Oliver.

Lilly hears someone else speaking so she turns to see Amy Duncan holding her daughter, "Her fever's gone up, she needs a doctor…" Amy was about to say something else but stops when they hear feedback from a megaphone and they look at the back door that was now being sealed off.

"_Listen up. Do not try to leave the building. All exits have been sealed. A BNC protocol situation has been declared. Shortly a health inspector will come to assess the situation. Thank you for your cooperation."_

"Why are we locked in here?" Amy asks, "And what do they mean by a health inspector?" she says more frantic

"I don't know" Andy says holding his hand up.

"What's a BNC protocol?" Miley asks but Andy just walks away from her so she turns to Oliver, "What's a BNC protocol? What does BNC mean?"

"Easy, easy… It's a procedure used in Biological, Nuclear or Chemical threat situations" Oliver said trying to keep everyone calm

"What? Nuclear?" Amy asks now more frantic as she covers her daughter's head protectively

"It's more usual than you think." Oliver explains more then looks as he sees the intern come walking up to them.

"The wounded are stable but they won't hang on much longer without immediate medical help." the intern informs, "We have to get them out of here."

"Well that's obviously not through here." Andy says, "So ladies and gentlemen please come this way" he says as he starts to head back towards the hallway.

"No, no, no… there's something more to this place" another tenant says getting everyone's attention, "Our cell phones don't work, neither do our TV or radios, we're isolated… why?

"I don't know why, they won't tell me anything" Andy replies

"I can't get through to my husband, my daughter has a high fever" Amy comes in.

"What's wrong with her?" the doctor intern asks

"She has tonsillitis" Amy replies as the intern places his hand on her daughter's forehead to feel her temperature.

"She's burning up"

"What can I do to help her?"

The intern doctor looks at Andy, "I can get out from the office, I can jump down from there onto the patio and get some help"

"I'll help you" Oliver says as both he and the intern head back to the lobby.

"Wait where are you going?" Andy asks before the camera cuts off

When the camera cuts back on you see Oliver and the intern coming down the stairs towards the front door of the apartment building.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asks as they make it to the lobby

"Yea it's not that high up." the intern replies.

"How are we going to get in?" Oliver asks as the intern went up to a glass door, "What are you doing?"

The intern looks at the glass door before covering his elbow with his shirt sleeve and breaking the glass with his elbow then opening the door from the other side.

"The concierge has a copy of all the keys." the intern says as he looks for a set of keys, "I gave it to him, I'm in charge of the building." he says as he and Oliver head up the stairs, Miley following along with Lilly.

"There was someone else in the woman's apartment." Oliver tells the intern as they walk up.

"What do you mean someone else, who?" the intern asks

"I don't know… a girl"

"Probably the Colombian girl, why? Didn't she come down with you?"

"She's dead." Oliver says bluntly before looking at the intern who looks shocked, "Let's go, open it up"

The intern opens the door and rushes down the hallway, "It's this way" he rushes down the hall, Oliver trailing behind with Miley right behind him.

They run into another room and open the curtains to the patio door only to be greeted by SWAT members with guns pointed directly at them then hearing someone over a PA system.

"_Go back immediately, for your own safety."_

"No you have to listen to us" Miley says to one of the SWAT members through the door, as they start setting up a blockade for the door they were trying to go through, but they just ignore her.

"_Get back" the person over the PA system says, "We're sealing off the building, ready up there? Go ahead" the person says before some people repel down and finish sealing off the door."_

"No listen please, we have injured people in here" Miley yells through the door, "Listen to me!" Miley screams as Oliver pulls her back from the door but she breaks away and gets back to the window, "Hey… can you hear me? Listen"

"Hey! What are you doing? I told you to wait downstairs!" Andy comes running in pulling Miley away along with Oliver, "Go back to the lobby, I'm still in charge here"

Oliver lets go of Miley and looks at him, "You knew about this didn't you?"

"About what?" Andy asks

"That they're sealing us in, like hamsters!" Oliver says now getting mad

"_Step back for your own safety" the guy over the PA says as Miley kept herself pressed against the window still trying to talk to the people sealing up the door and windows._

Andy looks over her shoulder then says, "What the hell is this?"

"You tell us!" Miley turns and looks directly at him

"I don't know! They aren't telling me anything except stay inside" Andy yells before turning to walk off but sees Lilly filming, "You stop that now!"

"Why?" Lilly says as she backs away from Andy who was reaching for the camera

"Stop messing with the camera!" Miley rushes up and grabs Andy's arm, pulling him away from Lilly, "We have to show what's going on in here! Don't you get it?" Miley yells before pushing Andy

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Andy says as he stands his ground

"It's the only proof we have, can't you see that?" the doctor intern says as he points to the people sealing off the windows.

"You're locked in here with us, they don't care about you either!" Oliver says as Andy starts to get frustrated until he snaps.

"SHUT UP!" Andy yells before pulling his gun and pointing it at Oliver, "Please… go back down to the lobby."

"Dude… just calm down" Oliver says with his hands up, trying to keep Andy calm.

"Shut up!" Andy yells as he keeps his gun up.

"Ok, we're going… just put the gun down" the intern doctor says.

"_Remain calm… We apologize for the inconvenience" the person on the PA says from outside, "It's of the utmost importance that you follow the agent's instructions. He's in the building with you. Don't try to leave the building, I repeat, Do Not try to leave the building."_

Everyone stands there for a moment before Oliver cautiously walks up to Andy and has him lower his gun, "Relax man… Come on let's go with the others… I'm sorry man."

Andy nods his head before putting his gun away, "Please… would you go downstairs?"

"Yea…" Oliver says then turns to the others, "Come on, let's go"

"Let's go up to my apartment, I have sutures and bandages" the intern doctor says as he follows Oliver and Andy with Miley behind them all then she turns and motions for Lilly to hurry up so she puts the camera down to her side a shuts it off.

_**T: Woah intense huh? *looks at Mandy still laid out from the RKO* Well what else can happen in this story, will they ever get out of the apartment building and what is it that's making the apartment building be shut down? We'll you'll have to find out next time C ya *waves***_

_**M: *sits up like Undertaker and looks directly at Tay, seeing she didn't notice I sat up***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**T: *runs through the room and looks around then looks at you* Help me**_

_**M: *bangs on the door* Taylor open up!**_

_**T: I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't hurt me *hides under the bed***_

_**M: *gets the door open* You're gonna pay for that RKO Tay *looks around***_

_**T: *trying to keep quiet then I hear footsteps stop and the door close* Whew, she gave up**_

_**M: *grabs Tay's feet and pulls***_

_**T: AHH!**_

**REC**

Camera flickers then turns back on and we see Miley standing in the middle of a storage room

"It's nearly 2 AM and we're still sealed in this building that we came to with the firemen earlier this evening to assist an elderly woman who later attacked a policeman and a fireman. Both are in critical condition." Miley takes a deep breath as she felt herself getting more furious the more she talked about what has been happening, "The police still won't let us leave and are still giving us no explanations. The tenants are scared to death, they want to go back home, and they want to know what's going on."

Miley gets up then motions for Lilly to follow as they look between one of the storage shelves and see the intern doctor re-dressing the policeman's wound, showing that it was a very deep bite mark and it was still bleeding very profusely, then Lilly pans over to the Jake and shows his wounds from the devastating fall he took from the upper levels, then it shows the intern doctor giving both men a shot of pain medicine.

"Robbie would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" Miley asks once the intern doctor Robbie had finished

"Yea sure" he says quietly before coming around the shelf and sitting at the table that Miley and Lilly had set up for the interview.

"Now we know that you're just starting out in your career but can you tell us about what you have seen tonight?" Miley asks

"I've never been in such a serious situation before, I mean I've said I'm just an intern, I give shots, take people's blood pressure and I live in this building." Robbie answers showing the toll the night has taken on him.

"Ok… and what can you tell us about the wounded officers?"

"Well… they are in critical conditions, it's very serious." Robbie motions to the policeman, "The policeman has several bite wounds, he's very injured with a massive loss of blood, it's very obvious that he was bitten, I would guess that Mrs. Martin had a fit of hysteria and attacked him, the same with the fireman, she bit him then threw him over the railing of the stairs" he stopped and took a moment to compose himself, "It's very hard to think that an woman of her age could do something like this to two adults of their size."

"And what do you think will happen when we are finally let in on what is going on?"

"Well aside from bringing medical supplies to treat the wounded, they'll tell us what's going on. We're locked in here, the police are outside, we can't get out, and they won't give us any explanations. They know these men are in here and we have to get them out soon… They've lost a lot of blood. I really do anything else for these men, not with the supplies I'm limited to."

"Thank you for doing all that you can" Miley says softly before letting Robbie get back to work and she and Lilly get up to let him get back to work then she whispers to Lilly, "We're gonna keep interviewing ok… If you don't like something you can cut ok?"

"Ok, let's go" Lilly lets the camera come down to her side then turns it off.

The camera comes back on showing an older couple waiting for Miley to start asking questions, "Could you please tell us what's happened this evening? Let us know what has gone on."

"I can't say too much because I was sleeping." the older gentleman said before his wife started speaking for him

"I heard loud screams. Of course I woke him, threw on what clothes I could and came down here." the older woman said, "I really need to change, something strange is going on"

"Someone did something, that's why we're locked in here" the elderly man said.

"The building has always been" the elderly woman said interrupting her husband

"Wait can I talk?" the man said.

"Why can't I say it?" the woman replied and they begin arguing

"There was a…" they both said at the same time then the woman continued.

"Yes someone said that there was a…" she stops trying to find the right word.

"An office, a window…" the man said trying to help his wife.

"I don't know what it's called… umm that there was a… what the used to do when there were atomic bombs."

"A BNC protocol" Miley said helping the woman out with what she was trying to say.

"If we knew that when you got here we would have said 'Look this is what happened, let everyone know'" the man said, "But we have no idea"

The camera cuts off then cuts back on and we see Miley holding up a microphone to an Asian woman who was trying to find the right words to say, "Fireman… fireman fell… he fell" she said with a sad look on her face, "He fell and left…"

Miley interrupted her, "Fell from where?"

"From up there… up" the woman explained and went to continue but an Asian man, her husband, yelled out interrupting her and she turned and yelled at him as their son played over on the side before she came back to continue with Miley

"You were saying?" Miley continued

"He fell… from above" the Asian woman continued.

"Fell from where?" Miley asked.

"Where? I… I don't know… But from above, right? I don't know" the woman said not quite knowing the word she wanted to use.

"From the stairwell?" Miley helped

"Yes… the stairwell, a stairwell like this" the woman said then making a swirling motion making the shape of the stairwell then making a downward motion, "And then he fell in the middle" the woman finished then Lilly cut the camera off

When Lilly cut the camera back on we see Miley standing with the little girl that Amy had been carrying the whole night, "Lilly is this ok or should I sit here at her level?" Miley asked as she sat on the table next to the little girl.

"Umm… no you need to be face to face with her" Lilly said as Miley slipped off the table then bend over on the table so she could look straight at the little girl.

"Are you rolling?" Miley asked getting a nod from Lilly then looking at the little girl, "What's your name? I want everyone to know"

The little girl leaned in to the microphone and spoke, "Charlie"

"Charlie? That's a very nice name… is it short for something?" Miley said with a smile

"Charlotte" the girl said simply.

"That's a beautiful name, Charlie" Miley said getting a smile from Charlie, "How old are you?"

"Seven" Charlie replied

"She just had her birthday" a voice came from behind Miley and she looks back seeing Amy speaking behind her.

"That's awesome… so what happened? Are you sick?"

"Yes" Charlie nods

"We know you can't take your medicine right?"

"Yes"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Charlie began to speak but was interrupted by her mother.

"Because my husband isn't allowed in"

"I'm sorry but could you not talk for her, I'd like to hear it from her and they can't really hear you without the microphone" Miley said politely as she turned to face Amy, "we'll interview you after her ok?" Miley said getting a nod from Amy before she turns back to face Charlie, "So, besides your father, who else do you live with?"

"I live with my mommy, my daddy, and my doggy Max"

"Your dog isn't here either, right? I don't see him"

"No he's not"

"Do you love your doggy?"

"Yes very much" Charlie said with a smile

"Why isn't he here?"

"Because he's at the vet"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He got sick" Charlie said with a sad face then Lilly cuts the camera.

When Lilly cuts it back on we see Amy standing in front of it, "I knew something would happen sooner or later… a fire or something serious" Amy said

"What do you think about the events that have occurred?" Miley asks

"There has to be something upstairs, if not then why do we have people falling like that?" Amy said, trying not to get clustered, "They fall down through the stairwell, bleeding all over… I can't get up to my house, so here we are"

"What do you plan to do when we do get released here?"

"Oh… I'm going to sue… definitely sue… I'm going to call the newspapers and have them write about what happened… From the beginning until the very end." Amy finishes then Lilly cuts the camera.

When the camera cuts back on we see another tenant standing over to the side combing his hair so Miley quietly walks in, "Rico?"

"Yes?" Rico turns and smiles when he sees the camera.

"Hi sorry but could I ask you a few questions?" Miley asks

"Sure, yes" he says before walking over to Miley

"We want to cover the story so if you don't mind."

"Are you recording already?" Rico asks pointing at Lilly and the camera

"No…" Miley says then waits a few seconds then speaks again, "Ok now we are"

"Wait… I'll sit like this" Rico says as he sits on a table.

"If you prefer one side in particular" Miley says then let's Rico get set before continuing, "So have you lived her long?"

"Yes, I used to live with my mother… she died a while back so now I live alone" Rico says then leans in, telling Miley to come a little closer before whispering, "It's the Chinese… they eat raw… raw fish… It smell… They always leave the door open, I don't know why… I mean, if they were the nice kind that do Feng Shui and cool stuff… but no, they come in and out screaming in Chinese all the time, in Japanese, I don't know, something I don't understand… When are we starting?"

"Umm… we did already"

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Don't you see my face is shiny?" Rico says as he pulls out a rag and wipes his forehead then situates himself again, "How's this? How do I look?" Rico smiles then Lilly turns off the camera

When Lilly turns the camera back on we see everyone gathered in a group with Andy standing in front of all of them, Oliver next to him, "Ok please could I have everyone be quiet" Andy says, "I just spoke to them outside"

"It's about time!" one of the tenants said

"They told me the health inspector is on his way in" Andy continued then stopped when another tenant spoke

"A health inspector?" Amy asks

"Yes" Andy said then took a breath, "There is a possible infection in the building" Andy stopped as the tenants started speaking again, "Please everyone calm down, they're just going to take blood samples of all the residents to clarify things"

Miley raised her hand from behind all the tenants, "Only the residents?"

"No of everyone here" Andy answered before walking about some, "When they see everything's okay they'll let us out. All that we ask is that you cooperate"

Oliver steps up, "We're going to check if everyone is here" Oliver says as he holds up a clipboard, "A simple 'here' will be fine"

"Ok let's get started" Andy said as he looked on the clipboard

"Alright the main floor on the left is the office, where we were before" Oliver started, "Ok who lives in the apartment on the right?"

"That's the Colombian girl's apartment" Robbie answered

"Ok… first floor, right" Oliver continued, "That's where Mrs. Martin lives correct?" the tenants nod, "Ok first floor to the left?"

"That's us" Amy says motioning to herself and Charlie, "Me, my daughter, and my husband who is still outside by the way"

"Yes we know that, calm down please" Oliver said trying to calm Amy down, "Ok second floor left?"

"That's us" the older couple said but then the older man spoke

"No, we're on the third"

"No we live on the second" the older woman stated

"Which is it?" Andy asks trying to stop them from fighting

"We live on the second" the woman said

"I'm lost" the man said

"It's ok, calm down sir, we're all tired" Oliver said trying to calm everyone down

"Second left?" Andy asks

"Yes they're present" Oliver says then continues, "Ok third left?"

"Me" Rico says raising his hand

"Ok third right?"

"That's us" the Asian woman says motioning to her family

"You three?" Andy asks

"No four of us"

"Four?" Oliver asks

"My father" the woman says, "he's upstairs"

"Where is he?" Andy asks

"He's in bed, he's very sick"

"What' she means is he's old and paralytic" Rico adds

"Yes he's very sick" the woman said

"Maybe all of this is his fault" the older woman said

"Ok ok calm down don't go starting anything… ok we're going to finish, does anyone live in the penthouse?" Andy states as he looks at the clipboard

"No… no one lives there" Robbie answers then continues, "A man from Madrid owns it but he's never there. It's been closed up for years"

"My father come down yes?" the Asian woman asks.

"That's not a good idea, what if he's the cause of all of this?" Amy says

"My father is sick, he has to come down here with us" the Asian woman states

"I don't understand you" Amy says back

"Ok everyone calm down, calm down" Oliver says trying to stop any arguing then turns to Amy, "Look your child is sick too and…" he gets interrupted by Amy

"My daughter has tonsillitis"

"Ok no one is moving anywhere until the doctor says so" Andy states waving his hands to stop everyone from arguing then Lilly shuts off the camera

_**M: *pulls Tay out from under the bed***_

_**T: Ahh! No Mandy I'm sorry**_

_**M: *drops down on both knees next to Tay* You're gonna pay *starts tickling Tay***_

_**T: AHH! I'm sorry! Please stop!**_

_**M: *looks up* See ya next time, I've got to take care of a little business *keeps ticking Tay***_

_**T: AHH! Help! *giggling***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**M: Hey guys what's up? Ok as of now me and Tay have called a truce until after the holidays especially for…**_

_**T: TURKEY!**_

_**M: Yes Tay turkey *giggles* she's a very hungry girl**_

**REC**

The camera cuts back on and we see Andy standing at the front door then you start seeing small shadows through the glass then someone talking to Andy through his radio.

"_We're going in… don't open the door until we say so" the voice says as a silhouette of a person appears at the front door as Andy starts to walk towards it, "Wait…" Andy stops as the silhouette bends down and looks as if he is unzipping the screen that was covering the front door then says "Ok open up 341"_

"Okay over" Andy says before unlocking the front door, seeing someone that was wearing a radioactive safety suit

"They keep telling us nothing's wrong, right?" Amy says from behind Lilly as the person walks in.

"Lilly I'm going in" Miley says as she steps in front of the camera.

"Ok you're good to go" Lilly says

"As we… as we were told, the health inspector is in the building." Miley says as she looks at Andy and now Oliver speaking with the man in the suit, "There are incredible security measures in place. We know nothing, they haven't told us anything, we saw Special Forces, health inspectors, wearing suits and masks and… it's not very comforting" Miley finishes as she steps to the side to let Lilly film the health inspector as he walks in with Andy and Oliver.

"That's all we know" Andy says as he leads the inspector to the back of the building

"Ok… take me to them, the rest of these people need to stay here" the inspector says as he follows Andy but stops when he turns and ends up facing Lilly and the camera then looks at Andy, "What is a TV crew doing here?" he says before Lilly shuts off her camera.

When the camera cuts back on we see Charlie's face looking into the camera upside down and smiles before she reaches in with her finger and pokes the lens.

"Charlie! Don't touch that" Amy says calling her daughter to come back and sit with her which Charlie immediately does, leaving the camera on as it sits on the floor just filming everyone's feet as they were standing there waiting for something to happen

"Lilly… can you come here?" Miley says as she comes up and pulls Lilly away from the person she was talking too and they walk over to the side near the camera

"Thanks, that was a pain in the ass" Lilly says grateful that Miley pulled her away.

"Do you think this inspection has to do with the old lady?" Miley asks Lilly

"I don't know, maybe" Lilly replies

"The policeman and Jake were bitten by her, if its contagious they could react like the old lady"

"Don't even say stuff like that" Lilly takes a deep breath, "Fuck what a day"

Miley takes a moment to think before an idea pops into her mind, "Lilly grab the camera, I can't just sit here anymore"

Lilly picks up the camera and goes to turn it on but sees it's already on, "Huh… it's recording… and the lens is dirty" Lilly turns it around and cleans the lens, "Someone's been messing with it" Lilly turns it back around, pointing it intentionally at Charlie and we see her giggle.

"It doesn't matter we need to try and get something" Miley says before walking off to the back of the building, Lilly following before she shuts the camera off.

When the camera comes back on we see into an open door, watching Oliver standing, looking on as the health inspector did various tests to Jake and the police man then he glances over and sees Lilly filming then says something to the health inspect before Andy walks over and shuts the door.

"Shit" Miley says before looking around, "Come here" Miley motions for Lilly to follow as she rushes over to the side and starts looking at all the windows that blur out what's going on inside then she looks up, "Look right there" she points to one of the windows that was open slightly

"Hold this" Lilly says before handing the camera to Miley then she starts to climb on one of the tables

"Lilly be careful"

Lilly looks through the window then turns to Miley and whispers "Give it to me, hurry" Lilly grabs for the camera then brings it up and situates it so she could film through the window.

"Can you see anything?" Miley asks quietly but Lilly doesn't reply just keeps filming.

Lilly moves the camera as best she can, seeing Jake and the policeman laying on one of the tables, then the inspector starts handcuffing both of them.

"Lilly what do you see?"

"Shh… they're handcuffing them"

"Who?" Miley asks but again Lilly just ignores her and keeps filming, "Lilly! What do you see?"

"Shh" Lilly tries to hush Miley

"Dammit tell me what you see" Miley says getting a little frustrated

Lilly ignores her again as she films the inspector starting to cut off the policeman's shirt then Jake's shirt before he starts inspecting the bite wounds

"Say something" Miley says

"Shh" Lilly hushes Miley

"What are they saying?"

"I can't hear them" Lilly replies as she films the inspector getting a shot ready, "What is that?"

"What? What is it?"

"I don't know, the doctor has something in his hands… a shot or something"

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know yet, wait"

"What are they doing Lilly?" Miley says getting a little impatient

"Shh" Lilly hushes Miley as she films the inspector taking the needle and injecting what was in it into Jake's arm, seeing Jake arch his back as it was injected like it may be hurting him, "They're injecting Jake with something" she then sees Jake start convulsing

"What's going on now?" Miley asks but Lilly doesn't answer "Lilly!"

"Shh… more handcuffs" Lilly says as she sees the inspector go to give more handcuffs to Andy, wanting him to handcuff the other arms of both Jake and the police man then the inspector goes to prepare another shot but before he can the policeman lunges up and grabs the inspector, "Holy shit!"

"What? What's going on?"

"Shit" Lilly says as Andy tries to restrain the policeman but gets thrown to the side easily

"What's that Lilly?" Miley says as she hears the commotion going on in the room, "Say something! What's going on in there?" Miley says but Lilly just keeps filming, "What's going on why is there screaming? Lilly answer me!"

"We gotta get out of here, Run go GO!" Lilly says as she sees the police man grab Robbie and bite him in the back of the neck then she gets down from the table

"What's going on in there?" Miley asks as she starts to move

"Just go, GO!" Lilly says as she pushes Miley to go faster as the turn the corner just as Andy, Oliver and the inspector come out of the room, the inspector turning and locking the door

"What's going on!" Miley asks

"What are you doing? Robbie is still in there" Oliver yells as the inspector turns around, "Robbie is still in th… whoa!" Oliver jumps some as Robbie presses himself against the door trying to get out.

"He got bitten, we can't let him out" the inspector says as he holds the door shut

"What are you talking about?" Oliver yells at the inspector

"He didn't bite me!" Robbie yells through the door

"It spreads through saliva. We can't risk letting him out" the inspector says as he continues to hold the door closed

"We don't know if he's been bitten!" Miley comes in yelling

"The infected ones are handcuffed, just stay away from them" the inspector says to Robbie through the door

"Infected with what?" Miley yells

"What's going on?" Andy yells

"They were fine a minute ago" Oliver yells, "What is this all about?"

"The reaction time depends on the blood type, we can't predict…" the inspector went to explain but stopped when one of the infected people lunged itself against the window, cracking it.

"Fuck! Hurry up… run!" Oliver says as he pushes the inspector and everyone else out towards the lobby Miley and Lilly right with them

"Come on hurry up!" Andy says as they hear groaning coming from behind them

"Hurry hurry, shut it!" Oliver says as he comes through the entry way to the back then starts to close the shingle door then runs and grabs the inspector after it was locked, "Now tell us what the hell is going on here!"

"I'm not authorized…"

"BULLSHIT! I just killed a cop who tried to bite us!"

"Tell us everything you know!" Andy says as he comes up with his gun in his hand pointing it at the inspector as he took off his mask

"Okay… okay…" the inspector said as he put his hands up and tried to catch his breath, "Yesterday we received… a call from a vet who had a dog brought in… with an unknown disease. The dog went into a coma, then a few minutes later came to and was extraordinarily aggressive… he started attacking all of the pets at the clinic… we had to give him several tranquilizers… and then put him to sleep. We followed the chip in his ear which led us to this building."

"Oh my god… was… was the dog called Max?" Miley asks

"Yes… yes it was"

"I knew it! I knew it was her!" the older woman yelled as she pointed to Charlie and Amy making everyone look at them.

"What? No… she… she only has tonsillitis"

"Bullshit tonsillitis!" Rico yells

"Ma'am just relax" the inspector said as Amy started to back away, "We just have to be sure… calm down."

"It's… It's just tonsillitis" Amy says as she backs away more

"We think the dog spread the infection… if it's true then we…" the inspector stops when Charlie looks at her mom.

"Mommy…" Charlie says before lunging at Amy, biting her nose

"AHH!" Amy screams as she lets go of Charlie

"AHHH! AHHH!" Charlie screams as she charges the inspector and everyone else before turning and running up the stairs

"CHARLIE!" Amy starts to run after her but she is tackled by the inspector and Andy

"Hold her!" the inspector says

"Get the handcuffs" Andy says to Oliver

"Charlie! Charlie!" Amy yells up the stairs and starts crying while Andy and the inspector pull her down and handcuff her to the stair well railing, "Charlie…"

"Relax we'll get her" Andy says as he secures the handcuffs to the railing.

"Father! Downstaris! Father come downstairs!" the Asian woman begins yelling.

"What father?" the inspector asks.

"Her father's sick in bed" Andy answers

"And you didn't tell me?" the inspector yells at Andy, "We can't have infected people loose out there… We gave you specific orders to get everyone together downstairs."

"We had no idea, we thought everyone was here" Andy tries to defend himself

The inspector just shakes his head before pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to Oliver, "Take this… Get her and inject her with this… everyone must come down here" he says before Oliver and Andy start upstairs

"Lilly! Lilly get this on tape, go!" Miley says urging Lilly to go up with them and she does, "Be careful Lilly"

Lilly rushes up the flights of stairs trying to catch up to Oliver and Andy, passing through the first level then halfway through the second before she finds them.

"Charlie?" Andy calls out then sees Lilly, "What are you… Get out of here!"

"Just leave her, we need to find the girl" Oliver says then hears a very strange scream, "What the hell was that?"

Andy and Oliver come to the older ladies apartment they were in earlier and look in, "What the hell?" Andy says as Lilly looks in the room with her camera.

"The old lady isn't here" Oliver says

"Neither is the other one" Andy adds as he steps in further with his gun drawn, checking the area before telling Oliver it's ok to enter, they take a few steps in then hear a small whimper, "Shh" Andy takes a few more steps inside, "Charlie?"

As Andy stepped forward Oliver found his sledgehammer from earlier and picks it up, getting ready to use it

"Charlie" Andy says in a soft voice as they made their way towards the living room area, the whimpers getting louder, then he takes a deep breath and charges forward the last few steps and looks around with his gun ready to fire but sees no one, "There's no one here" he hears a noise, "Wait a second" he says before heading up a different hallway towards the noise as Lilly turns to face Oliver, seeing a small figure behind him

"S… she's over there. Look" Lilly says loud enough to get Andy to come back and Oliver to turn around.

"Fuck" Andy says as he shines his light on Charlie, seeing blood stains on the front of her clothes just with an evil stare on her face, "Charlie… relax… we're going to help you" Andy says as he steps towards her then looks at Oliver, "Give me the needle"

"Are you sure?" Oliver says not sure if it was the right time to try and give Charlie the shot

"Yes… this might be our only chance"

"Alright" Oliver gives the needle to him, "Be careful"

Andy takes the needle and gets it ready in his hand so he can quickly use it then slowly steps closer to Charlie, "Charlie… relax…" he steps close, "Give me your hand" he kneels down in front of her and Charlie just stares at him.

"Be careful" Lilly says

"Give me your hand" Andy holds his hand out for Charlie

Lilly zooms in on Charlie's face, seeing it now scratched up and her eyes are bloodshot red, "Oh my god, what happened to her eyes?"

Andy holds his hand out for a few more seconds and Charlie does nothing then he turns to say something to Oliver but never gets to say it as Charlie screeches and grabs him around the neck, trying to bite him, taking a big bite out of the side of his face.

"AHH! Get her off me!" Andy yells as he gets up and Lilly and Oliver try to get her off, Oliver trying to pull her off with Lilly's help as she keeps filming.

As they pull Charlie starts wiggling around and ends up head butting the camera, knocking the sound out then Charlie turns and starts grabbing at the camera, moving it around with ease as she got her hand on it, Lilly almost losing her grip on it but she manages to keep hold of it then she ends up hitting Charlie with the camera, knocking the speaker back and the audio comes back.

"Get her off!" Andy yells as Charlie tries to bite him again

"Get out of the way!" Oliver says as he moves Lilly and reaches in and grabs Charlie by the jaw like he was going to snap her neck but he ends up just knocking her off of Andy and Andy immediately pounces on her, picking her up from behind.

"Go she bit me! Get out of here!" Andy says as he starts to head down the other hallway, deeper into the apartment, with Charlie.

"No we have to give her the shot!" Oliver says not wanting to leave another person behind.

"Can't you see she bit me? Get out!" Andy yells and Oliver turns and almost runs into Lilly as she was backpedaling

"Go for fuck sakes! We gotta go!" Oliver says as he turns Lilly around so she can run forward and they both start running until the injured old woman they came in to help jumps out screaming and charging them but Oliver steps in front of Lilly and hits the older woman with the sledgehammer in the face, causing blood to go flying but the woman was still standing so he hit her again with the hammer, knocking her back into a wall and she slides down the wall not moving then they hear gun shots coming from the other side of the apartment

"GO!" Andy's voice comes through along with Charlie's screams

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Oliver says as he grabs Lilly's arm and pulls her out the door and down the stairs, Andy's voice still yelling at them to get out.

"Oh my god, Oh my god!" Lilly says over and over as they make their way down the stairs but they start passing the other tenants that were making their way up the stairs.

"No go back down!" Oliver yells as he passes them

"No don't go down there!" the elderly man yells as he tries to grab hold of either Lilly or Oliver as they went past

"No don't go, they're getting away!" Rico says as Oliver and Lilly pass him on the stairwell before they make it to the ground floor.

"Help!" Miley yells as she points to the shingled door that was keeping the policeman and Jake from getting to the lobby as it was starting to get pried open by Jake and the policeman

"Help me!" Amy yelled as she was still handcuffed to the stairwell as Oliver rushed over to help the inspector fight off Jake and the policeman before pulling the door down before he and the inspector get away from the door.

"Help me! Get these things off me!" Amy yells as she grabs hold of the inspector's arm but he grabs her by the neck.

"Don't you dare touch me you fucking bitch!" the inspector yells in her face before Oliver pulls him off of her

"What the hell is your problem!" Oliver says before Miley comes up to him

"We need to get those cuffs off her! Where's the key?" Miley says trying to help Amy

"I don't have it" Oliver replies

"Where are the keys?" Miley grabs the inspector

"I don't have them… the policeman does" the inspector says

"Fuck!" Oliver yells then Lilly screams as she hears something behind her

"What?" Oliver asks looking at Lilly

"The shutter!" she points and Oliver rushes over and tries to pull it down as Miley grabs the cuffs and starts to pull, trying to free Amy

"Help me!" Oliver yells at the inspector as he stands and watches Oliver struggle to pull the shutter door down then the inspector turns to run but runs into Lilly

"Help him you bastard!" Lilly yells but the inspector just runs around her and runs upstairs.

"No don't go!" Miley yells as he runs up the stairs then she leaves Amy to go help Oliver pull down the shutter

"We have to go, move!" Oliver says as he pulls Miley away from the door and starts to push her towards the stairs but she stops to trying and get Amy free but Oliver starts to pull her away from her.

"No we need to get her out!" Miley yells

"No we need to go now!" Oliver picks up Miley and pulls her away and up the stairs

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Miley yells to Amy as Oliver pulls her up the stairs

"NO! Don't leave me here!" Amy yells up the stairs as the shutter doors open and the policeman and Jake come running up and grab her, biting her all over while Lilly follows Miley and Oliver up the stairs.

They run up the stairs until they run into Rico who had his door open and was motioning for them to get in.

"Come on, it's safe in here" Rico said as he ushered them inside then closed the door and locked it after they got in

_**M: Oh my god, it's getting sooo scary**_

_**T: Very… just like the table will be once I'm done with the turkey… only bones left *giggles***_

_**M: Tay you are not eating the whole thing**_

_**T: Try and stop me**_

_**M: *shakes my head* See ya later everyone**_

_**T: Bye *waves***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**M: Hello everyone… it's that time of year again**_

_**T: TURKEY!**_

_**M: Yes Tay, turkey… but what I meant was that the holidays are coming and time to go and spend it with friends, family and loved ones**_

_**T: Like TURKEY!**_

_**M: No Tay**_

_**T: But I love my turkey *pouts***_

_**M: *giggles* Ok fine go spend it with the turkey**_

_**T: Yay! *runs to the kitchen***_

_**M: Tay don't *hears Tay yell* burn yourself, the stove is still hot *says to myself* I've got the first aid kit… enjoy the update guys**_

**REC**

Miley and Oliver hold the door shut as they hear all the infected people banging on the door for a few moments then it stops all of a sudden and they hear footsteps.

"It sounds like they're leaving" Oliver says as he slowly lets off the door.

"I think they're going upstairs" Miley says as the footsteps seem to get further and further away.

"Were any of you bitten?" Oliver says checking himself over

"No" Miley answers

"Not me" Lilly says

"Did you find the little girl?" Rico asks as he taps on Oliver's arm to get his attention

"Who cares about the girl, we've got the infected people out there running around, it's out of control." Oliver says

"Lilly… what the hell were they doing to Amy?" Miley says starting to break down, "They were eating her alive, Oliver. What the hell is this?"

"I don't know!" Oliver yells but realizes its not helping so he starts trying to speak in a calmer tone even though what he has to say isn't going to help, "They could all be infected by now"

"We have to get out of here" Lilly says.

"I'm not moving!" Miley yells

"No we can stay here, we're safe, we can stay until the come get us. These things…" Rico says trying to calm Miley down

"No one is coming to get us!" Miley yells in full on panic mode now

"Yes they will, calm down" Oliver says

"Open your fucking eyes! They don't give a shit, they're going to let us die here!"

"But the doctor does matter to them!" Rico yells back getting Miley to stop yelling, "They'll come get the doctor"

"The doctor? Where is he?" Oliver asks

"He's in there" Rico asks pointing down a hallway.

"Son of a bitch!" Oliver yells before rushing over where he pointed then turns, "Here?"

"Yes there" Rico answers

"I'm gonna kill him!" Oliver yells before heading down the hallway seeing the health inspector

"Stop" the inspector says as Oliver comes for him, "I've been bitten, get out" when Oliver doesn't move he gets up, "Didn't you hear me I've been bitten, get out!" he pushes Oliver back towards the living room area before grabbing the gate/door and slamming it shut and locking it, "You need to get out… the door won't hold long"

"You son of a bitch" Oliver says before shutting the glass sliding door in front of the gate while he did that Miley ran towards the window

"Get us out of here!" she yelled through the window getting the spotlight aimed in her direction

"_Please stand away from the windows!" the person on the PA system says, "We repeat, stay away from the windows or we will be forced to take drastic measures, follow the inspector's instructions."_

Miley starts to break down again, dropping to her knees in tears but then she hears Rico say something, "There might be a way out" he turns to Miley seeing her just staring at him then he turns to Lilly, "Lilly there might be a way out" he rushes over to Oliver, "Listen, there's an underground storage area in the workshop that has a drain cover that joins up with the sewers" he says to Oliver but Oliver doesn't react so he grabs him making Oliver look at him, "Don't you hear me? We can get out"

"Are you sure?" Oliver asks

"Yes… we can escape through there. The only problem is the reinforced door"

"The how the hell do we open it?"

"With the key! The intern is in charge, he has all the keys"

"Where?"

"In his apartment… we go to his apartment and… AHHH!" Rico doesn't get to finish as the infected inspector breaks through the glass door with his arm and grabs Rico by the head, pulling him back and he starts biting on the back of his head as Miley and Oliver try desperately to free him but once they see he's been bitten the let him go.

"We need to get out, go, go!" Oliver says

"No!" Miley says not wanting to let another person she tried to save die

"He's been bitten there's nothing we can do come on!" Oliver says as he pulls her away and they make their way to the front door and open it and Miley looks up the stairwell then down and screams as she sees Amy laying on the floor, blood pooling around her

"They're not there" Oliver says, "Where are they?" everyone looks up as they hear a growling noise coming from above them.

"Oliver… we have to find the way out, we need that key" Miley says as she grabs hold of Oliver's arm.

"Ok… but how?" Oliver says looking around, "I don't know where the intern lives"

"You checked the list you have to remember" Miley says trying to keep him positive and remember

"I… I can't remember" Oliver says visually mad at himself

"Lilly?" Miley looks at her wondering if she could remember.

"I don't remember either" Lilly says

"Oliver… think I'm sure you can remember" Miley says trying to get him to think

"I can't remember!" Oliver practically yells

"Think Oliver!"

Miley looks around for a moment then thinks of something, "Robbie! His name was Robbie we can look at the mailboxes!" Miley says then starts to rush down the stairs but stops when she sees the Asian man come charging up the stairs after her screeching, "AHH!"

Oliver grabs the man and pushes him against the wall then backs up and punches him in the face making the infected Asian man fall to the ground but then he gets right but up so Oliver grabs him by the chin and back of the head then breaks his neck, making him fall to the floor not moving.

"Downstairs quick… Miley hurry!" Oliver says letting Miley rush down the stairs, Lilly following close behind her with Oliver behind them both

Miley runs as fast as she can to the bottom of the steps, jumping slightly as she sees Amy's lifeless body still handcuffed to the stairwell railing then runs over to the mailboxes and looks for Robbie's name then she finds it, "Here! 3rd floor room 2, come on!" Miley says to Oliver and they start towards the stairs but Oliver stops them when they turn and see Amy now standing on her feet staring at the three of them, still handcuffed.

"Ok… we can get by her, she's still cuffed" Oliver says as he slowly steps towards Amy trying to see how she reacts then he sets Miley up to run up the stairs first, "GO!"

Miley rushes quickly up the stairs, narrowly missing the swiping hand of Amy then Lilly does the same before Oliver runs up behind them, having to break free from Amy's grip somewhat as she hand pulled herself up over the railing trying to get them but they all get by. As they make it up to the second floor they turn to go up more but they run into the Colombian girl that was in the elderly woman's apartment earlier and she runs down the stairs and grabs Miley trying to bite her but she fights her off just long enough for Oliver to come up and pull the girl off and he starts strangling her but has trouble keeping hold of her.

"Lilly help!" Oliver yells as he felt his grip on the infected girl loosening as Miley ran off to the side and slides down the wall in tears.

Lilly sets the camera down and rushes up to Oliver and helps him strangle the girl until she goes limp and they let her go, the girl landing with her face right in front of the camera then Lilly steps around her to pick up the camera and looks over at Miley who is crying.

"I… I got bitten" Miley cries out

"No you didn't Miley come on, we can still make it out" Lilly says trying to get her up

"Yes I did! Didn't you see?" Miley yells

"No I saw the whole thing you didn't get bitten, you're fine" Lilly says as she pulls Miley up to her feet.

"Come on let's go upstairs" Oliver says as he motions for the girls to follow him

"Come on Miley let's go" Lilly says still trying to pull Miley up

"I got bitten" Miley whimpers out

Oliver turns around and grabs Miley by the shoulders and yells, "No you didn't I saw it, you didn't get bitten!"

Miley went to say something but they hear screeching coming from below them so all of them start running up the stairs to Robbie's apartment door but before they get there the lights go out

"God Dammit!" Oliver yells out

"The light!" Miley yells

"Where's the switch?" Oliver asks

"On the wall!" Miley yells

Oliver looks around, "I can't find it!"

"Lilly your spot light turn it on!" Miley yells

"I'm trying!" Lilly yells as she tries to turn on the spotlight on her camera

"Lilly please" Miley said begging

"I'm trying, hang on… there!" Lilly says as her spotlight comes on, showing the Asian woman standing right in front of her before she lunges at Lilly trying to attack her but before she can bite her Miley grabs the woman by her arms and pulls her back then Oliver takes the woman from Miley and throws her to the ground.

"Get up stairs, hurry!" Oliver says before yelling as the Asian woman grabs his foot and bites it, making him yell, "AHH!" Miley runs down as she hears him yell then he points to the side, "The sledgehammer, give me the hammer!" Miley picks it up and gives it too him before swinging it at the Asian woman's head while Miley and Lilly rush up the stairs to Robbie's apartment door.

"Right here!" Miley says as she finds the door then realizes something, "Fuck how do we get it open!" she says before hearing another loud growl coming from above them and she looks up, "What the hell is that!"

"Move!" Oliver says as he limps up the stairs with the sledgehammer, blood spatter covering his face, then he brings the hammer back and swing, breaking the door open, "Hurry, I'll wait here" he says as he ushers Miley and Lilly in before turning around waiting for any infected people to come.

Miley and Lilly run into the apartment and Miley immediately starts going through any and all drawers she sees, trying to find the keys as Lilly holds the camera giving her light to see

"Shit!" Miley says as she doesn't find the keys in the first drawers she looked through then went to the next ones, "Fuck!" she yells as she didn't find them then turns and almost runs into Lilly before pushing past her, "Come on in here!" Miley says as Lilly follows her, keeping the light on her so she could see as she looked through more keys, "The keys!" Miley yelled as she couldn't find the keys, "Where are the keys!" Miley looked around more then yelped some as she accidentally hit her head on Lilly's camera, knocking out the audio speaker then runs into another room, Lilly right behind her as she tried to fix the speaker.

"The keys…" Miley's sentence gets cut off as the audio goes out again then comes back on, "somewhere in here" Miley then opens a drawer with a few sets of keys in them, "The keys!" she pulls the entire drawer out and dumps everything out on the table in front of her and starts looking through the keys, "Which ones are they?"

"I don't know, grab them all!" Lilly says before turning and running out of the apartment, Miley close behind her and they look around as they get out.

"Where's Oliver?" Miley yells out as she looks around then yells, "OLIVER!" but only getting a growl from below then she looks down and screams as she sees all the infected people now looking up at them, Oliver included, and they all start running up the stairs after them.

"Go! Get up to the penthouse! The key has to be in the bunch!" Lilly says as she and Miley run up the stairs to the penthouse suite on top and Miley immediately starts trying all the keys as Lilly looks back seeing the infected people charging up the stairs, the closest one on the level below them, "Come on!"

"I'm trying!" Miley says as she starts trying random keys, "Which one is it!" Miley says then finds one that's bigger than all the others, "This one!" she puts it in the door and it opens and she and Lilly run in just in time to shut the door directly into an infected Oliver's face and they lock it but they both fall back from the impact of Oliver and all the other infected people behind him pounding on the locked door, causing the spotlight to loosen and shut off.

"Lilly… turn on the spotlight" Miley says between breaths as she tried to catch hers.

"I'm trying I can't see what I'm doing" Lilly replies as she messes with the light, "It's loose"

"Fix it!" Miley yells desperately

"I'm trying!" Lilly yells back then shushes Miley as she hears the pounding stop and footsteps slowly fading away, "They're leaving"

"Lilly… please turn it on" Miley says begging

"Shh… calm down, we're alright" Lilly says trying to calm Miley down, "This apartment has been closed up, no one will be in here"

"Lilly… please"

"Ok… just hang on… there" Lilly says as she fixes the light and turns it on, seeing Miley in front of her in tears

Miley looks at Lilly for a moment and takes a few deep breaths before turning and looking around seeing thousands and thousands of old newspaper clippings and beakers and test tubes laying around.

"What the hell is all of this?" Miley says as she keeps looking around then starts reading the old newspaper clippings as Lilly starts looking around as well, "Lilly… over here"

"What is it?" Lilly points the camera towards Miley, giving her the light

Miley was looking at pictures of different children, trying to read what was written on them, "What does this mean?" Miley asks as she starts looking more

"I don't know" Lilly responds

Miley looks around more, seeing all the newspaper clippings then sees something, "Lilly!"

"What?" Lilly looks and sees Miley pointing to a certain clipping

"The Vatican is Investigating 'the possible possession' of a Portuguese girl" Miley said as she read the clipping then looked at a different one, coming across one that said 'Portugal is Moved by the Case of a Possessed Girl'

"Fuck, a possessed girl?" Lilly says as she looks at a clipping that says 'Medeiros Case on Hold'

"Lilly look!" Miley says getting Lilly to turn to her pointing to a clipping with a picture of a girl, "It's the same girl!"

"What the hell is this?" Lilly says as she zooms on the clipping

"The hospital denies releasing a girl who disappeared in the night" Miley read off the clipping, "Oh my god… oh god Lilly" Miley says now starting to freak out then they hear noises above them, "LILLY!" Miley yells as she ran up to her, holding her

"Calm down, just calm down it's just the pipes the building is old" Lilly said trying to get Miley to stay calm, "Calm down, we'll find a way out" Lilly looks around, "We need to find a way out" she says then turns Miley around in the direction the light was pointed and grabs her hand from behind, "Stay close" she says then leads Miley through the apartment but Miley backs away as she walks into the next room, thinking she saw something but then she walks in, seeing more clippings and pictures along with crosses and other religious items

"Didn't they say no one lived here?" Miley asks

"Just calm down please" Lilly said trying to stay calm herself as they kept looking around

"Lilly… over here" Miley says as she found a folder full of files with different pictures of kids and other people that were in the picture in the other room

"What is all this?" Lilly says as she looks over them with Miley

"It's still talking about all the same thing" Miley says as she flips through more papers, "What the hell is all this about?"

"Miley come on let's go" Lilly says trying to pull Miley away because all of this was making her freak out even more

"Wait! It must have something to do with the girl…" Miley said then moved the folder revealing a recorder underneath, "Look! A tape recorder" Miley looks it over then presses the play button but it doesn't do anything, "There's no electricity!"

"It's turned off Miley" Lilly says reaching over and flipping a switch to on and it starts playing and a voice starts speaking

"_I've finally isolated the enzyme. The problem is that it's unstable… it deteriorates when it comes into contact with oxygen… I am however, optimistic" the person pauses then continues again, "If all goes well we'll have a vaccine soon… the analysis was successful."_

"What the hell is he talking about?" Miley says before starting to fast forward the tape then hits play again and starts trying to read through files trying to make sense of it all.

"_Something unexpected has happened. The enzyme is not only resistant but has mutated… it behaves much like the flu… this leads us to a horrible conclusion"_

"I don't get it, what does he mean?" Miley says as she throws down a small booklet she was reading through

"_The telegram from Rome has arrived… the Medeiros girl must die."_

"He's talking about the girl Lilly" Miley says then starts fast forwarding the tape again

"She was here?" Lilly asks still trying to comprehend the situation

_Miley hits play, "I must eliminate her and erase all signs of her existence"_

"What the hell is this guy saying!" Miley yells

"_Finally my prayers have been answered… this decision should have been made years ago"_

"We need to get out of here" Miley says then starts to head off into another room, not even bothering to turn off the recorder causing it to echo throughout the whole apartment.

"_This has all been a big mistake… I must follow the procedures… The ritual is very specific…"_

"Come here… stay close" Lilly says as she grabs hold of Miley's arm so she didn't get too far ahead of her

"_I'm going to seal off the room… the seal should keep her in… if anything goes wrong… may God help us" the recording finishes_

"AHHH!" Miley yells as a ceiling panel breaks open, swinging just inches from her head, barely missing, revealing an attic above.

"Wait" Lilly says as she looks up into the room, "I'm going to look up there"

"No! Lilly don't leave" Miley says grabbing hold of Lilly's arm

"There might be a way out through the attic" Lilly says getting her arm loose, "We have to give it a try" she says then looks around for something to stand on

"What are you going to do?" Miley says as she watches Lilly grab a chair

"I'll record what's up there and then we can look at it" Lilly replies as she drags the chair under the opening then steps up on it before reaching the camera up into the attic

"Lilly… bring the camera down, there are really weird noises"

Lilly begins to turn the camera around, scanning the attic with it, almost turning a full circle without seeing anything until it comes across a bloody looking boy that screeches and hits the camera, breaking the light on the camera.

"AHH! What was that!" Miley yells, "Lilly? Turn the light on!"

"Something hit the camera, the light is broken!"

"Turn it on!"

"I can't the fucking light is broke!"

"Turn it on Lilly please"

"I can't, it's busted!"

Miley takes a deep breath, "Fuck! What now?"

"Relax… don't move… I'll turn on the night vision" Lilly hits the night vision button on the camera and when it comes on we see Miley with her back pressed against a wall looking around frantically trying to feel for any light switches, "Ok… I see you… don't move I'll come get you"

"I can't see you… where are you?" Miley says reaching out every direction for Lilly

"Reach your hand out" Lilly says then takes Miley's hand as she does making her scream a little, "It's ok… it's me I got you" Miley pulls Lilly close, holding her tight for protection, "I can see if I use the camera" Lilly moves Miley behind her, never letting go of her hand, "Stay behind me, don't let go… we'll be ok we're going to get out" Lilly says trying to keep Miley calm

Lilly starts to pan around the room, looking for any way out but then she looks down a hallway and sees a shadow and stops.

"Shh… stay still" Lilly says

"Why?"

"There's something at the end of the hallway… Go back" Lilly says as the shadow starts to move then starts coming up closer to them and they back into a wall and crouch down, "Don't make a sound" Lilly then looks back seeing the shadow coming closer then looks at Miley, "Stay down and be quiet" Lilly looks back but then turns back to Miley as she was breathing really hard because she was so scared, "Stay quiet for god's sake" Lilly says as Miley covers her mouth, muffling her breathing then she turns to look again, "It can't see us, it won't find us if it can't hear us"

Lilly looks on as the shadow comes out of the hallway, revealing a long tall and lanky and almost deformed figure come into view… it was wearing nothing but underwear and had a hammer in its hand, it's face was very big for it's body and long but very little strands of hair coming out of its head, it looked around hitting the hammer on random things seemingly trying to find its way around. It steps around more, getting closer to Miley and Lilly before turning more, feeling the table nearest to Miley and Lilly

"Shh…" Lilly says very quietly as she turned to Miley seeing she had both hands on her mouth but you could tell by Miley's eyes that she was wanting to scream so badly, "Let's go… keep quiet" she whispered as she took Miley's hand and helped her up quietly and then lead her around the figure but as they did she kept her eyes on the figure but then they ended up bumping into one of the tables on the side, causing the figure to turn and screech as it started running after Lilly and Miley

"Run!" Lilly yells and pushes Miley in front of her so she could run.

"Lilly!" Miley says in a panic as she reached back for Lilly "I can't see!"

Lilly turns back seeing the figure screeching as it randomly swung the hammer in its hand, hitting whatever was in front of it then she turns to Miley, "Run just keep running!" Lilly looks as Miley runs across the room to the wall and presses her back to it then turns to see where the figure was but as she sees it the figure is right in front of her and swings the hammer, hitting her and making her fall back and the figure gets on top of her, swinging wildly hitting both her and the camera then the camera falls off to the side, showing Miley staggering around the room trying to find something to grab hold of.

"Lilly!" she calls out, "Lilly say something please" she says almost in tears before she falls down then reaches out, feeling the camera then she picks it up and flips it around so she could see, "Lilly! Lilly answer me!" she looks around more before landing on the sight of the figure on top of Lilly sinking her teeth into Lilly's neck "LILLY!" she screams causing the figure to get up and comes after her and Miley starts to backpedal but trips, causing her to fling the camera across the room as she hits the ground then she flips over onto her stomach and starts crawling trying to reach for the camera but before she reaches it she hears a little girls scream and she looks around.

"AHHHHHH!" Miley yells as she is drug away from the camera before everything goes dark

_Miley's voice: We have to tape everything Lilly… For fuck's sake_

**End**

_**T: AHH! OMG so scary! *covers my eyes with my bandaged hand***_

_**M: yes very scary… what's going to happen now that the infection has spread?**_

_**T: And what was up with the possessed girl?**_

_**M: Only one way to find out...**_

_**T: See the next movie!**_

_**M: But only if you all want us to bring it to you… that's right its up to you, tell us if you want us to do this with REC 2**_

_**T: Yes please because if you don't want it then we will obey and not give it to you**_

_**M: So until next time I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And I'm Taylor**_

_**M&T: See ya**_

_**T: And Happy Thanksgiving!**_


End file.
